


Disciplinary Action

by BrighteyedJill



Series: Disciplinary Action [1]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:26:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighteyedJill/pseuds/BrighteyedJill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock doesn't appreciate how Cadet Kirk cheated on that damn test, and he's determined to find a way to make him pay. Luckily, Spock's found a weak spot that will make this lesson stick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disciplinary Action

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [ISS Enterprise Kink Meme](http://community.livejournal.com/issenterprise/2144.html). Thanks to [](http://redandglenda.livejournal.com/profile)[**redandglenda**](http://redandglenda.livejournal.com/) for the beta

  
Cadet Kirk smirked at the message on his padd. The flashing text read: _Have time to meet me in the astrophysics lecture hall? I'm taking a study break. -B_

  
The walk across campus seemed bright and cheery. Bones' message had lifted Jim's already stratospheric mood. He was only weeks away from graduating at the top of his class, he'd just cheated on the Kobayashi Maru and gotten away with it, and he was about to spend an afternoon dallying with his very own unbelievably sexy fuck toy.

  
The corridors around the lecture hall were deserted. Kirk made a mental note to congratulate Bones on his choice of venue: the whole astrophysics department was off campus for practical exams this week, so there would be no interruptions. Jim could make Bones scream as loudly as he wanted.

Kirk pushed open the door to the lecture hall. Most of the lights were off, but at the top row of the raised seating, a figure sat stiffly in the chair at the end of the aisle: Bones. Kirk started toward him. Before he'd come more than a few steps into the room, Bones shouted, "Jim, it's a trap!"

  
Jim whirled around in time to see a figure rush at him out of the darkness. He dodged, but his opponent was faster than he'd thought possible. A hand wrapped around the back of Kirk's neck, and he knew no more.  
\--

  
Kirk awoke with none of the usual aches and pains that came with being beaten into unconsciousness. However, when he opened his eyes to see Commander Spock staring at him, he began to feel a headache coming on.

  
They were still in the lecture hall. Kirk was in a chair in the front row, tied at the wrists, ankles, and waist. It looked like Spock wasn't taking any chances. The Vulcan himself stood up on the dais in front of the professor's desk, hands clasped behind his back. Kirk looked around quickly until he spotted Bones on his knees at the edge of the platform, scowling at Spock.

  
"Commander," Kirk said as civilly as he could manage. "What the hell is this?"

  
"A lesson," Spock said calmly. "Now. Tell me about the Kobayashi Maru."

  
"Oh, you want a lesson in how to beat pointless tests? Sorry, trade secret."

  
"Since I designed the test in question, I require no instruction on its intricacies. You, however, failed the test on two previous occasions, and so resorted to cheating."

  
"That's what this is about," Kirk said as he settled back in his chair. "You don't like the fact that I beat your test."

  
"You may think that Captain Pike's favor accords you certain privileges. I have no intention of arousing his wrath by harming you. However, you must be taught that you cannot thwart authority with impunity. Doctor?"

  
Kirk glanced over to where McCoy knelt mere feet away from Spock. For the first time, he noticed that McCoy was bound, too: his hands were tied behind his back tightly, forcing his shoulders back. He didn't respond to Spock's call, but he wouldn't look at Jim, either.

  
"Cadet Kirk, it's my understanding that you've claimed Doctor McCoy as your personal property. Other cadets inform me that your claim is ignored at the hazard of one's life."

  
Kirk hadn't come this far in the academy by being dense. He knew exactly where Spock was going with this. From the grim look on Bones' face, he knew it too. "Like you said, Spock. Touch him at your own hazard."

  
Spock strode the few steps over to McCoy and effortlessly pulled him upright by the back of his cadet uniform. Jim had studied the physical capabilities of all Empire species in his advanced hand-to-hand combat seminar, but he'd never seen the much-touted Vulcan strength in action. He had to admit it was impressive.

  
McCoy, clearly understanding the precariousness of the situation, didn't struggle as Spock dragged him over in front of the enormous desk that took up half the lecture platform.

  
"You're dead, Spock," Kirk called out. His kept his voice low and civil, not betraying his growing anger. "You think I won't come after you because you're a professor? Think again."

  
"What you in your reckless youth fail to grasp is that no man in the Empire can stand without allies. By your cheating and deception, you lose the respect of those who could help you once you receive your commission." He shoved McCoy to his knees again. "You cannot be everywhere at once, James T. Kirk. Some enemies cannot be fought alone."

  
"I don't believe that."

  
"You cannot win every battle, cadet." Spock let his hand settle around McCoy's throat, and Kirk tensed. Spock was capable of strangling the life from McCoy while Kirk watched. He could the doctor's neck before Kirk could hope to get to them.

  
"I don't like to lose," Kirk said evenly, but he didn't take his eyes from Bones.

  
"Then you have failed to divine the purpose of the Kobayashi Maru test."

  
"Enlighten me."

  
"The point is to experience fear." Spock's hand slid away from McCoy's throat to grip his shoulder instead, and with his other hand, began to efficiently open his pants.

  
Kirk pulled against his bonds, looking for a weak spot. He'd gotten out of worse scraped than this before when his enemies had made one mistake: any error would be enough for Kirk to take advantage of. Unfortunately, Spock was not prone to error; he'd tied the knots well, and tightly.

  
"No," McCoy growled.

  
It was the first word he'd spoken, and oh how well Kirk knew that tone. Bones hadn't exactly been enthusiastic when Kirk had first taken him, and on occasion he could be a stubborn son of a bitch. Kirk glanced up to see Spock's hand tight on McCoy's shoulder. McCoy turned his head away from Spock.

  
Spock stopped opening his pants and cocked his head at an angle, curiously. "I could make you, doctor," he said calmly. "I could easily break your jaw if I desired. However, I prefer my partners to be willing participants. Cadet Kirk, you will order the doctor to suck me."

  
"Suck yourself," Kirk snapped. A smirk on McCoy's face echoed his own. They both knew the benefits and limits of their relationship. Kirk was a jealous man, and McCoy had no wish to be shared around the campus, or anywhere else. As long as McCoy pleased him—and he _did_ please him, very much—Jim kept Bones for his exclusive use. That was their arrangement, one that benefited them both in the hostile academy environment.

  
"You do not yet understand that you can't fight the whole world." Spock trailed his fingers down Bones' scowling face. "I doubt that you know much about Vulcan physiology, Cadet Kirk, aside from the knowledge required for combat."

  
"I know how to make you bleed."

  
"Doctor McCoy, I assume your studies in xenobiology are extensive. Please explain to the cadet the extent of Vulcan mental capabilities."

  
Bones glanced over at Jim, and now he didn't look so defiant as he had earlier. A note of fear colored his voice. "They're touch telepaths, Jim."

  
"What the hell does that mean?"

  
"They can read minds," Bones said.

  
"Thank you, doctor." Spock turned his attention out to his captive audience. "It's more than simple mind-reading, of course. Practiced Vulcans can manipulate the mind as well as explore it." He moved his fingers into position on the side of McCoy's face and closed his eyes.

  
Kirk watched in horrified fascination as the Vulcan's attention turned inward. A pained sound escaped Bones, and then he fell silent and still.

  
"I could make him believe he belongs to me," Spock said slowly, all his attention on McCoy. "Or I could erase his medical training and make him useless to the Empire. Even you couldn't protect him then. I would hate to destroy such a fine scientific mind, but I could easily do it. He would go mad, perhaps even rip himself apart in his madness."

  
Kirk strained so tightly against the ropes that his fingers were starting to go numb. His mind raced through all the ways to murder a man in his sleep. "I will find a way to kill you."

  
"I am speaking purely academically, cadet. I am capable of these things. However, the doctor need not be destroyed if you will stop refusing to learn what I am trying to teach you: you must have allies to get ahead in the Empire." He looked pointedly at Kirk for a long moment, and then drew his hand away from McCoy's face, breaking whatever mental link he had forged between them. Bones pulled away, curling in on himself, but Spock never dropped Kirk's gaze.

  
"Bones," Kirk said finally. "Show the commander a good time."

  
McCoy turned sharply to Jim, disbelief etched in deep lines on his face. Jim looked back at him, implacable, and after a tense moment, McCoy turned back and bowed his head to Spock.

  
Spock nodded his satisfaction. Unlike other adversaries Kirk had faced, he didn't gloat or smirk. He simply proceeded with business, opening his pants and drawing out a hardened erection with a faintly green tinge. He rested a hand at the back of McCoy's head, but where many a man would have forced his advantage, Spock let the doctor set his own pace.

  
Never one to delay the inevitable, McCoy leaned forward, mouth open to take Spock in. From this angle, Jim couldn't see much of the action, but he could watch Spock's face. The man was amazingly reserved, but, watching carefully, Jim began to pick up the subtle signs that marked the man's reaction: a shift of an eyebrow here, a quirking of his mouth there. Spock's fingers twined through McCoy's hair, more gently than Kirk would have thought possible. Kirk knew too well what McCoy could do with his mouth. In the empty lecture hall, the wet sounds of licking and sucking echoed obscenely. Kirk's pants were becoming uncomfortably restrictive as he watched McCoy work.

  
Spock's hands went to McCoy's shoulders, and pushed him to arm's length. "Get up, doctor."

  
McCoy stumbled slowly to his feet, handicapped by his bound hands. He didn't look at Kirk. Spock took him by the elbow and steered him behind the large desk.

  
"Spock," Kirk said warningly. He wasn't sure, exactly, what to say to regain control of this situation. Spock seemed unaffected by threats, and for once in his life, Kirk was physically helpless. He couldn't stop what was coming, and he didn't want to give Spock the satisfaction of rubbing that point in, so he stayed silent.

  
Spock ignored him and reached for McCoy's pants, efficiently unbuttoning and unzipping them while Bones stood there scowling. Spock turned McCoy around and pressed him forward until his chest was against the metal top of the large desk. Bones looked up directly at Jim, and swallowed hard.

  
Spock stripped McCoy's pants down to his thighs. He rested a hand appreciatively on the curve of McCoy's ass, then glanced up to Kirk. "He prepared himself for you." His hand slid lower, and although Kirk couldn't see what he was doing, he surmised, from Bones's startled jerk, that Spock had put his fingers inside. "I've seen his mind. He really is a loyal pet, Cadet Kirk. You should be proud of the devotion you inspire."

  
"I am," Kirk ground out through clenched teeth.

  
Spock made a noncommittal noise, positioned himself behind McCoy, and slid his hips forward.

  
Kirk saw every movement of the Vulcan's played out on McCoy's face. At first, McCoy kept his eyes closed and bit his lip as Spock moved inside of him. Then, on a particularly hard thrust, his eyes flew open, startled.

  
"Yes," Spock said softly. "You can enjoy this, doctor." Spock thrust in again, and McCoy strained forward, panting. Kirk had to admire the technique: Spock certainly seemed to have a handle on what turned Bones on.

  
Spock kept the pace up, brisk but not cruel, and Kirk recognized the signs of pleasure on McCoy's face. It seemed Spock was taking care not only to not injure Bones, but to make him enjoy the experience. Jim had seen what had been done to other favored pets caught up in the struggle between two rivals. More often than not, they came out broken and unusable. Another enemy would have made this much harder for Bones: fucked him raw, beaten or whipped him, hurt him until he crawled and begged, filled him up with more than he could take, or shared him around a group of Kirk's foes. Spock had done none of those things, and as Kirk watched Bones writhe underneath the Vulcan, he strained to imagine why.

  
It came to him as Spock's hand disappeared under the desk, and Bones let out the start of a pleasured moan before he went silent and stiff, eyes squeezing shut as he reached completion. Then Jim knew. Spock was taking a calculated risk. He was proving his own strength by challenging Jim, but demonstrating through his care with Bones that he didn't wish to be an enemy.

  
This whole act was really an offer of an olive branch.

  
Spock thrust into Bones once, twice more before he shuddered, letting out a shaky breath. He and McCoy both held still for several moments, recovering, before Spock pulled out and efficiently tucked himself back into his pants. Kirk watched the whole operation with new respect for the Vulcan.

  
Spock bent over McCoy once more, and deft fingers undid the knot that tied Bones' hands. "You did well, doctor." Spock descended the stairs of the dais, and paused in front of Kirk. "I trust you learned your lesson, cadet. Remember what I said about allies. Farewell."

  
Kirk watched him go thoughtfully, and glanced back at Bones, fucked-out but unharmed, spread open across the desk. "You okay, Bones?"

  
"Uh huh," Bones grunted. Jim knew that tone: Bones sounded that way when he was drowsy in the afterglow of an orgasm. Jim shifted against his bonds, and his unattended cock strained at his pants. There was potential in this, he could see it.

  
Maybe he wouldn't have to kill Spock after all.


End file.
